Truth, Lies, and Consequences
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: When the daughter of Draco and Hermione Malfoy finds a hidden journal, secrets, intended to stay hidden, are discovered.
1. Chapter 1

I finally have something new to post! Like I've done with other stories, the past is italisized. I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Papa, what's a mudblood?"

Lucius Malfoy, the proud pureblood patriarch of the Malfoy line, had the good sense to flinch. "We don't use that word," he reminded his granddaughter. His son had forbidden it, and with good reason. "Where did you hear that word?"

Elizabeth Malfoy shrugged. "A boy at school," she told him.

He couldn't help but chuckle. From the moment his son had first met the woman who would become his wife, it was a slur often tossed in her direction. They were enemies and rivals, but war was known to cause a change of heart for some. The Malfoy family were among the "some". Lucius considered it a personal triumph when Hermione Granger befriended his son.

_"You invited a mudblood into our home?" he demanded angrily._

_Draco Malfoy seethed. "That _muggleborn_ is a guest, and your newest employee," he reminded his father. "Treat her with a little respect."_

_Turning on his heel, he returned to the drawing room and his friend. Hermione and his mother were deep in conversation when he joined them. "I'd love to be able to do anything I can to help," Hermione was saying. "It sounds like a wonderful cause."_

_"What's she roping you into?" Draco inquired._

_"Miss Granger volunteered to help with a charity function," Narcissa Malfoy stated, slicking back an invisible hair. "We're raising funds to help the families displaced by the war. Imagine what we could accomplish with Miss Granger's help."_

_Draco rolled his eyes, not at all surprised by his mother's intentions. Having Hermione on their side raised the Malfoys' reputation after the hit it had taken during the war. The muggleborn war heroine in their company proved to the wizarding world that the family really could change. "You don't have to do this," he said quietly so only his friend would hear._

_Hermione turned her head and smiled at him. "I don't mind. Honestly," she replied. "Care to be my date to this gala?"_

_Laughing, he shook his head. "No, I intend to lock myself in my room until this party is over," he stated. "Besides, shouldn't your boyfriend be your date?"_

_Her playful mood dissipated quickly. "Ron and I are no longer...Ron and I," she admitted. "You wouldn't really make me go alone, would you?"_

_He hated her ability to guilt and bend him to her will. Their friendship, only a year old, had seen many instances of Hermione using such tactics. "You're evil," he finally said, giving in to her request._

"What did this boy at school have to say about mudbloods?" Lucius inquired.

The six year old by his side shrugged as she twirled a long strand of brown hair around her finger. "That my mum is one," she replied.

Light blond brows rose. "I believe you've seen your mother bleed," he commented, recalling just days earlier when Hermione had cut herself making dinner. "Did you see any mud? Did it look unlike your own blood?" Elizabeth shook her head. "Well, there you go. Mummy is no more a mudblood than you are."

_"Your father seemed thrilled to have me in his home," Hermione remarked as Draco escorted her home. "Couldn't you just feel the warmth? I'm almost positive I'll be receiving an invitation to have lunch with him tomorrow."_

_Draco laughed. "Mind if I tag along?" he asked. "I've always wondered what it would be like if the two of you were left alone. How would that murder/suicide go?"_

_"I'm pretty sure we would Avada each other at the same time," Hermione decided. They walked in silence, arms linked, until they reached her flat. She invited him up, and Draco made himself comfortable on the sofa. "Spending the night?"_

_Sighing contentedly, he opened his eyes as she skimmed the bookshelf. The question was asked any night he was at her flat, and the answer was always yes. He would start the night on the sofa, but always awoke in her bed. It was an old habit from their school days. The pair were the only "eighth" years, and as such, were given special accommodations. It never occurred to the administration that it would lead to a friendship between the pair._

_"Why didn't you tell me about Weasley sooner?" he wondered._

_Sitting down beside him, Hermione stared at the book in her hands. "You don't like him," she mumbled. "I didn't think you'd want to hear about him."_

_Looping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her to his side. "You're the only friend I have," he told her. "If something's going on, I want to know about it. Unless you don't want me to know about it."_

_Her head rested against his shoulder. "I'd rather not talk about him now," she decided. Talking about her failed relationship was the last thing she wanted to do. Lifting her head, she glanced at the man by her side. Until the war, she had seen him as something akin to the enemy. While her best friend, Harry Potter, claimed him to be a Death Eater, Hermione saw something else. She saw a boy, pained and in trouble, and in need of a friend. She regretted that she could not offer her support sooner._

_But he was hers now, and Hermione intended to make the best of their time together. Taking a deep breath to fortify her nerves, she leaned in and kissed him. It was chaste and over before Draco had a chance to react. Gray eyes widened when she pulled back, ready to leave._

_He held her hand tightly, preventing her from running away. "Wait," he said softly. "I...what was that for?"_

_Her cheeks reddened. "I just wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you," she replied._

_"And?" he wondered, tucking a curl behind her ear. "Are you disappointed?"_

_Smiling, she shook her head. She tugged on his hand as she stood, asking him to join her as she led him to her bedroom._

Elizabeth studied her grandfather and frowned. She had always envied the blond hair of the Malfoys, and detested the mousey brown color of her own. "What about Daddy?" she asked. "Is he a mudblood?"

Lucius warned her that that word was verboten in his home. "Your father is a pureblood," he explained. "Just like Yaya and I are purebloods. And, in case you were keeping track of all this, you, my love, are a halfblood."

The little girl sighed, rolling her eyes. "No, Papa, I mean my real dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Lucius spied the young pair by the bar. "What is happening there?" he inquired. Beside him stood his wife, Narcissa. Dressed to the nines in brand new, custom made dress robes, she was the belle of the ball. Her husband, though, cared more about his son's activities than his wife's appearance. "Are they...together?"_

_With a careless shrug, Narcissa sipped her champagne. "He's her date," she replied nonchalantly. "There's nothing else going on. I would know if there was."_

_Though he did not believe her, the Malfoy patriarch let the matter go for the time being. He kept a close eye on the couple throughout the night, observing their flirtatious interactions. It sickened the old man to think his son would take up with someone so far beneath him._

_Across the room, Draco escorted Hermione away from the bar. "Don't look now, but we have admirers," he commented, subtly pointing to his father. Hermione frowned, placing her still full wine glass on a passing tray. "Think he knows?"_

_"That we shagged one time a few weeks ago?" she asked. "Doubtful."_

Lucius frowned, rising from the sofa. "What makes you think you have a 'real' father?" he inquired, groaning as he lifted the little girl. He carried her to the kitchen and set her down on the counter as he searched for cookies.

"We're buddies, right, Pop?" Elizabeth asked. Smiling, he nodded. "I found Mummy's diary. She wrote about stuff. Stuff about being pregnant with me."

Elizabeth Malfoy, the only child of Hermione and Draco, was often described as her mother's miniature clone. She had her brown curls, upturned nose, and a small smattering of freckles across her cheeks. The one physical trait she had inherited from her father was the Malfoy eyes. They were smoky blue and mysterious, full of mischief and intelligence.

"You, Miss Lizzie, are my best friend," Lucius replied, setting a plate of chocolate chip cookies down beside her. "What did she say?"

_The ballroom was so full that Hermione found it hard to breathe. It was too warm. There were too many bodies in too close a space. The food turned her stomach. Holding Draco's arm, she led him to the second floor and his bedroom. "Sorry, I just needed out," she said, releasing a breath as she sat down on his bed._

_Draco smirked as he stood above her. He gently traced a finger down her cheek. "Or you wanted to see what that dress would look like on my floor," he teased, leaning down to press his lips to hers. A soft moan sounded in her throat as she pulled him down atop her. Her hands roamed beneath his blazer before she pushed it off his shoulders. He was the first to pull away, inhaling deeply. "Wait, Hermione, wait. I was only joking. We don't have to do this."_

_"I want to," she replied._

Behind him, Lucius heard the clearing of a throat, and turned to find his son standing in the doorway. "Please tell me my child isn't eating cookies for dinner," Draco drawled. Elizabeth smiled, showing off her missing front tooth, and shook her head. Chuckling, he moved into the room and picked her up. "My little future Slytherin."

"We need to talk," Lucius informed him, his voice soft and only in his son's ear. Nodding, Draco set his daughter on her feet and told her to find her grandmother. Alone, the older man shared with Draco the conversation he had had with his granddaughter. "Is there any truth to what she says?"

_Lightheaded and nauseous, Hermione awoke the next morning and made a beeline for the bathroom. The sound woke Draco, who quickly ran to her side. With one final heave, Hermione finished expelling the contents of her stomach from the night before. "You okay?" he asked, handing her a glass of water. She nodded, taking deep breaths to settle her roiling stomach. When her breathing returned to normal, he helped her up and led her back to his bed. "Are you sure?"_

_"Must have been something I ate last night," she mumbled, requesting a second glass of water._

_He returned in seconds with a refill. "You didn't eat much," he recalled. "And you had two sips of wine. I don't think it was that."_

_Heart hammering inside her chest, Hermione knew he was right. It wasn't her first bout of morning sickness either. For days, she had awoken to a sickening feeling in her stomach. Foods she once enjoyed no longer agreed with her. Worst of all, she was late. "Draco, I...I think it's something else," she replied, scared of how he might react._

"Elizabeth Rose Malfoy!" Draco yelled from the foot of the stairs. "Get down here now!"

Sheepishly, his daughter appeared and slowly descended the staircase with her grandmother in tow. "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

Narcissa chastised him for shouting, but Draco ignored her. When Elizabeth reached the bottom, he turned and beckoned her to follow him to the drawing room. After warding the room against eavesdropping and intrusions, he took a seat on the floor. "What did you tell Papa today?" he inquired.

Elizabeth played with her hair, examining the split ends. "It's a secret," she mumbled.

"One you intend to keep from me?" Draco asked. "We never keep secrets."

_He stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "I'm dying here, Granger," he said. "Tell me please?"_

_Looking up, tears in her eyes, she said, "I think I'm pregnant."_

_The sound of his heartbeat pounded in his ears. Perhaps he heard wrong. Maybe she had said something else. But he could think of no alternative. There was only one question on the tip of his tongue, one he feared asking. "Mine?"_

_She used the hem of her sleeve to wipe her eyes. "I don't know."_

Elizabeth looked up through her lashes, catching just a glimpse of the hurt in her father's gray eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt his feelings. Inching forward, she settled herself on his lap. "It's about Mummy," she admitted, holding his left hand. She twisted his wedding band around and around his finger. "Are you really my daddy?"

Draco's face fell as he took in the pained look in her eyes. "Yes, Lizzie, I am."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"She asked!" Draco said defensively. "What am I supposed to say? 'Mummy slept with two men a week apart, and doesn't know who your father is'? I'm not going to do that, Hermione."

_"Whose?" Draco asked. Hermione sniffled, glad to be back in her own flat. With a little help from the Malfoy library, she was able to confirm that she was, in fact, pregnant. There were only two options - Draco and Ron Weasley. Her silence was exacerbating, and he began to pace. "There are spells. We can find out."_

_"Finding out means possibly being with Ron again," she said softly. "I don't want to be with Ron."_

_Sighing, he sat down beside her. "What's wrong with Weasley?" he wondered. "The two of you have been friends a lot longer than we have, and he was always nicer to you than I was. If the baby is his, why would that be so terrible?"_

_"We don't get along," she replied. "All we do is fight. Even as just friends, we always fought. You and I don't fight. I'm not asking you to help me raise the baby. I expect nothing from you. It's just...telling Ron isn't an option."_

_She could say all she wanted that he need not be involved, but it seemed to Draco that she hoped he would fill the fatherly role in her child's life. "I need to think," he decided. "I'll talk to you later."_

It had been years since they had this fight, but it still hurt to have it. "You're her father, Draco," she said softly. "She loves you, and you love her. What else is there?"

His temper waned as she wrapped her arms around his waist. There was nothing else. They both knew it. "I'm sorry," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry she found that journal," Hermione added. "She's too young to know her mother was a hussy, or to question who her real father is."

Cupping her face, he tilted her chin up to look him in the eye. "There's nothing wrong about what you did seven years ago," he assured her. "As I recall, I was quite the willing participant. Let me ask you a question - have you been happy? Does our family make you happy?"

"I've never been happier."

_Hermione sat on the sofa, staring at the empty fireplace as the day passed her by. It was hard to remember how long she had been crying, how many tears had fallen. All she knew was that she wanted Draco to return. She feared that her announcement had driven him away for good._

_Taking a deep breath, she resolved herself to life as a single parent. She didn't need Ron or Draco. She could go it alone. There was no need to waste her time grieving for lost friendships. There were more important things to think about, and Hermione decided to focus her attention on the tasks that mattered._

_When Draco returned, hours after leaving, he found her in the spare room. Spells flew, changing the wall color from blue to green to purple to red. "Want to do my room next?" he asked._

_Startled, she spun around, her wand pointed in his direction. His hands raised in surrender, he apologized for causing a fright. "It's fine," she muttered, returning to her work. "I didn't expect to see you here."_

_Shrugging, he moved to stand beside her. "I'm sorry I walked out like that," he said, his arm encircling her waist. "This must be scary for you, and I want to be here for you."_

_There were tears in her eyes as they faced one another. "I meant it when I said I don't expect anything," she assured him. "You could just be fun Uncle Draco, if that's what you want."_

_He dried her tear stained cheeks with the cuff of his sleeve. "I don't know," he said. "I kind of wonder what it would be like to hear someone call me Daddy."_

Hermione knocked softly on the door to her daughter's bedroom. The room was dark and seemingly empty, or so she thought. A thin beam of light passed under the closet door, and Hermione knew just where to find Lizzie. She sat down on the floor, and tapped her knuckles against the door. "Shave and a haircut?" she asked.

Lizzie returned the knock and opened the door. "Two bits," she replied, shining a flashlight in her mother's eyes. "Am I in trouble?"

She pondered the question for a moment. "Are you ever in trouble when we do our super secret, special knock?" she inquired. Looking down at the book in her lap, Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm not mad at you. I would prefer that you not snoop through things that don't belong to you, but I'm not mad. Do you want to talk about what you read?"

Leaning against the wall, the little girl considered her mother's offer. A hundred questions ran through her mind, and she didn't know where to begin. "Why didn't you find out if Daddy's really my dad?" she asked.

Hermione sighed. She should have known that Lizzie would not go easy on her. "Because I wanted your dad to be your dad," she said. "I'm not too proud to admit that I had a crush on him, even when I was dating Ron. Having your dad around, I've always felt loved. I knew that with him, there was never a question that he stayed just because I was having you."

"You don't think Ron loved you?" Lizzie wondered.

"Not the way your dad does," Hermione replied. "You read my diary. Ron and I had already broken up when I found out I was pregnant. We had very, very good reasons for doing so, too."

Behind her, Draco chortled. "Tell me one of those reasons is I'm better looking," he requested, joining his family on the floor. Elizabeth eyed him contemptuously, letting him know that he was interrupting an important conversation. He ignored the look and continued. "Since we're asking questions here, I have one. Miss Elizabeth, do you love me?"

Smiling, Elizabeth nodded.

"Am I the greatest dad you've ever had in your whole entire life?"

Laughing, she nodded.

"Do you really wish some boring, Chudley Cannons fan was your father?" Smirking, she shook her head. "See, I'm a much better option. Plus, you have that devilish smirk of mine. You can't deny that you're mine."

Rising, she stood over him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Nature versus Nurture, Dad. It's a thing," she told him. Moving around him, she turned on the lamp beside her bed before joining her parents once more. "Don't you think, if Ron were my dad, he would love me too?"

"I know he would," Hermione told her.

"But he and your mum fought all the time," Draco added. "We didn't want you to grow up with parents who didn't get along. Yaya and Papa were like that when I was your age. We just...we didn't think it would be fair to make you miserable."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you're my dad," she told him. "I just...did you ever tell Ron about me?"


	4. Chapter 4

It's Friday, a half day, pay day, and the start of a three day weekend! Oh happy happy day!

* * *

Chapter 4

_Hermione stared at the haphazardly built Burrow. Inside, the Weasley family waited for her. In that moment, she would have preferred to face off against Voldemort than share her news with the family that could have been hers. Their feelings towards her would certainly change once the announcement was made._

_She let herself in as the din surrounded her. It wasn't until George told them all to be quiet that she realized anyone noticed her presence. He greeted her with a smile and kissed her cheek before ushering her into the group. "Didn't think we'd be seeing you so soon," he commented._

_"Ron's still my friend," she replied. "At least, I think he is. Speaking of, where is he?"_

_Ginny directed her to his bedroom on the top floor. Hermione climbed the stairs as if going to the gallows. Ron deserved to hear it first that she was pregnant, but she knew his reaction would be difficult to take. He was stubborn and hotheaded, and he hated Draco Malfoy._

_He looked up when she knocked, and put down the Quidditch magazine he had been reading. "Didn't expect to see you," he said._

_She attempted to smile as she sat on the edge of his bed. "I, um, I have some news," she told him. "Something I wanted to tell you before the rest of the family found out."_

_"You're pregnant," he guessed, his voice lacking emotion. Her eyes widened in surprise. "That's it, isn't it? We're having a baby, and you wanted me to know first."_

_"Two-thirds of that is true," she admitted. "I'm having a baby, but it's not yours."_

_Ron sat up straighter, his eyes glowering and cheeks reddening. "So, that's why you dumped me," he demanded. "You cheated. That whole 'we just don't work' excuse, I knew that was bullshit."_

_Hermione stood, needing to get away from her angry ex-boyfriend. "I didn't cheat," she said calmly. "Believe it if you want, but I know the truth. I think I'll be going now."_

It had been seven years since Hermione had spoken to most members of the Weasley family. Harry and George were the only friends who remained by her side following her break up with Ron and her announcement of impending motherhood. Ron had shared the news with the family, including the fact that he was not the father of her child. Considering her son's feelings and wounded pride, Mrs. Weasley revoked her invitation to the Sunday night family dinners.

Few knew her secret though. In an effort to maintain her friendship with Harry, Hermione confessed to him that she wasn't sure that Ron was not her baby's father. It was a secret he swore to keep.

"I never understood why you didn't just perform the paternity spell," Harry said when Hermione finished telling him about the recent goings on at home. "Wouldn't it be easier than wondering?"

Sighing, Hermione sat back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. "It would have been," she concurred. "But Draco wanted to be involved. I wanted him to be involved. Ron resented me for ending our relationship. I didn't want him to resent Lizzie too because he was now stuck with a family that, at the time, he didn't want. It just..it was easier believing she was Draco's."

He nodded, understanding her feelings. Ron was still happy living a bachelor's life, one he had no intentions of disrupting. "Ron would have accepted responsibility for her if she were his," he told her resolutely. "Although Lizzie would be an orphan because the two of you would have killed each other by now."

Lips pursed, Hermione let him know she didn't appreciate his attempt at humor. "You had an awful childhood. Would you wish that on a little girl?" she wondered.

"It's different," Harry insisted. "The Dursleys hated me. They didn't want the burden of raising a kid who wasn't their own. They didn't fight with each other. Honestly, I think they really did love each other."

"Draco and I love each other, and we love Lizzie," Hermione replied. "The three of us are a happy family, despite this recent hiccup. That's what we wanted for her."

"No one's denying that she deserves that," he said. "But if she's questioning who her father is, maybe it's time to find out."

Ready to refute, the opening door took the wind out of Hermione's sails. Elizabeth entered alone, looking expectantly at her mother. "I thought Papa was entertaining you today," Hermione commented. "Playing hide and seek with him again? You know he's too old to be running all over the building looking for you."

Lizzie giggled as Harry set her down on his lap. "Papa's gonna be so mad that you called him old," she teased. "Maybe if you have lunch with me, I won't tell him."

Harry laughed loudly. "Any hope of her being a Gryffindor was dashed by that one statement," he remarked.

The little girl grinned proudly. "Daddy always said I was too much like him to be a Gryffindor," she told Harry. "I'm gonna be a Slytherin like him and Papa and Yaya. Sorry, Mummy."

"Why don't you go find Daddy, and the three of us will go to lunch," Hermione suggested. "We'll talk about this desire of yours to be a Slytherin, and how heartbroken I am." Elizabeth left for her father's office. "She seems...different. She was sullen and sad and moody yesterday. Now it's like nothing happened."

Harry shrugged. "What do you expect? She's you," he replied. "She obsesses until she gets the answers she wants, and then she moves on."

_"I don't like that answer," Hermione stated. They had been discussing the best way to tell his parents about the baby when Draco suggested doing it together. "Your mother will be upset that we're having a child out of wedlock, and your father will murder me on sight for producing a halfblood Malfoy."_

_His arms wound around her waist as she washed the dishes. "Or my mother will be thrilled that she's getting a grandchild," he murmured, kissing her neck. "I always told her that the Malfoy line would end with me, and I think she believed it. Father...will be a tougher nut to crack. I don't doubt that he'll be against this, but I don't really care what he thinks."_

_"He's the head of the company we work for," she pointed out. "Not only is he your father, but he's our boss. What if he disowns you or fires us? We can't raise a baby on your good looks alone."_

_Draco grinned as she turned to face him. "So, I'm good looking?" he asked, receiving an impatient huff in return. "Mother won't let him do that. She likes you, remember? You're sweet and polite and helpful. Plus, you've been a good friend to her. Let her work her magic on my father."_

_Reluctantly, Hermione agreed, praying to any god who would listen that he was right._


	5. Chapter 5

My parents got a new dog, and I want to steal her from them. Someone please remind me that dog-napping is a bad idea.

* * *

Chapter 5

_Hermione's foot tapped against the sofa leg as Narcissa prepared drinks for the couple. Blonde brows had risen when the young witch requested water, but nothing was said about it. "So, what brings the two of you here tonight?" she wondered, handing Hermione her water and Draco a glass of scotch. "It isn't Friday night. Oh please tell me you aren't cancelling our dinner plans. You know that isn't the only night you can come over. I worry about the two of you."_

_"Is Father around?" Draco wondered. "We have news. News that just might get us disinvited from all future Friday night dinners."_

_Narcissa sunk down onto the sofa, her blue eyes wide and worried. She called for her husband, who took his time joining them. "Well?" she asked when everyone was seated._

_"I, um, we're...uh," Draco stammered. He took a deep breath to settle his nerves. "Hermione and I are having a baby."_

_Stunned silence filled the room. The young couple held hands and their breath as they waited for some kind of reaction. "When?" Lucius finally asked._

_"November," Draco replied tersely. "I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. This is our child, and we intend to keep it, Father."_

_"That was not what I meant," Lucius stated. "I'm more interested in knowing when the two of you intend to marry."_

Elizabeth sat beside her father, looking over his arm at the menu. She paid attention to everything but the words on the page. "Daddy," she said, touching his platinum wedding ring, "why did you marry Mummy?"

He sat back in his seat and put his arm around her. "Well, you'll be disappointed to know that I didn't do it because of you," he told her. "I asked her to marry me because I love her, and because I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but her."

_"Who said anything about marriage?" Draco wondered._

_Narcissa seemed to finally find her voice. "It's proper," she told him. "Just because Miss Granger is muggleborn, that doesn't mean you can shirk your responsibilities."_

_Draco rose, ready to leave. Standing by the door, he turned to look back at his family. "I have no intentions of shirking my responsibilities, Mother," he told her. "I intend to raise this child. Putting a ring on Hermione's finger doesn't change that. If you don't mind, I'm not hungry."_

_He scowled as Hermione apologized to his parents and followed him from the sitting room. "Were you planning to leave me here?" she demanded, following him to the fireplace in the foyer._

_"They're not mad at you," he retorted. "Stay if you want, but I'm going home."_

_Hermione grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. "Draco, _this_ is your home," she reminded him._

_He rolled his eyes as he tried to shake off her hand. "Fine, then I'm going to your place," he said. "Are you coming?"_

Hermione joined them, sitting across from her daughter. "Who can't you spend your life without?" she inquired. Setting aside his menu, Draco leaned across the table to kiss his wife. "Not sure that answers my question."

He chuckled as he sat back, explaining to her that they were discussing his love for her. Lizzie rolled her eyes as she picked up her father's menu, shielding herself from her parents' displays of affection. "People are trying to eat," she reminded them.

"You'll feel this way someday," Hermione told her.

"But not until you're eighty," Draco amended.

_Hermione watched as he angrily paced. It was all he had done, and silently, since they returned to her flat. "Would it really be so terrible to be married to me?" she wondered, unable to take the repetitive back and forth motion._

_Her question gave him pause, and he stopped to look at her. "You know that wasn't what I meant," he replied. "Are you telling me that you don't mind being forced by my parents to get married? Because I'd like to have a say in what we do with our lives."_

_"As would I," she agreed. "But we both understand where your parents are coming from. They have traditions and ways of doing things that they want to uphold. We may disagree with them, but storming out doesn't exactly make us look like responsible adults who can handle the situation we're in."_

_Crossing his arms over his chest, the blond scowled. "So, what do you suggest we do?" he inquired._

_"First, you apologize to your mother and father," she stated, amused by the panic in his eyes. "Second, we get you out of that house and move you in here. This should be your home, and I'm sorry that I didn't ask for this earlier. Or we could find someplace bigger. We'll probably need more room when the baby comes anyhow."_

_Draco approached and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "This is really what you want?" he asked. Reaching for his hand, Hermione nodded. "And marriage?"_

_"I think we should get married if we want to," she said carefully. He could sense the calculated nature of her words, and knew a "but" was coming. Sighing, Hermione shrugged. "Your parents are the only grandparents our baby will have. I want them to be a part of this, if that's what they want. I'm not ashamed to say that I need help, and alienating them means not getting that help."_

The family of three ordered lunch, and began to discuss their mornings. Hermione's had been spent in meetings, Draco had been buried beneath a pile of grant proposals, and Lizzie had her grandfather for entertainment. "Do you think Papa ever gets tired of me?" she wondered. "He said I'm exhausting."

"He's not used to playing," Draco told her. "Plus, he's much older now than he was when I was your age. You have to go easy on him, sweetie. You know he loves you though. In fact, I think, out of all the Malfoys in the whole world, he likes you the best. That's pretty high praise, if you ask me."

_Draco considered her feelings, understanding the fear she felt for what they were about to face. She had had no contact with her own parents since reversing the memory charm she had placed on them before the war began. They had been angry that their only child used magic against them, and refused to return home with her. His parents gave her a do-over._

_"I'll talk to them," he relented. "But I intend to make sure they understand that a marriage will only happen when _we_ decide we're ready. Having a baby is a daunting enough reality to face. I don't know that it's healthy to throw a wedding in the mix as well. I promise you this, though - I will marry you one day."_

_A sad smile curled her lips. "Don't promise that," she murmured. He was ready to object, but her fingers covered his mouth. "Right now, this relationship is so new, and it's easy to make grand declarations. We hardly know each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. Hell, I don't know that that's what we actually are. I think we should take our time with this from here on out."_

_He pulled her hand away from his lips, but didn't let it go. Standing, he drew her up as well. "I know that you're my best friend," he told her. "I know that you're the mother of my child. I know I love you. Most of all, I know I want to be with you, and only you."_

_Hermione glanced down as he placed his free hand on her stomach. "You're it for me too."_


	6. Chapter 6

A lot of people have asked if I'll ever tell who Lizzie's real father is. I promise I have no intentions of Mamma Mia-ing you! I'm currently working on Chapter 11, and the reveal will probably come around there.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Mummy, that man with the silly hair is staring at us," Lizzie remarked as she and her mother strolled through Diagon Alley. It was Saturday morning, and they always made a trip to Flourish and Blotts on Saturday morning. Hermione's grip on the little girl's hand tightened until Elizabeth complained. "Do you know him?"

Hermione said nothing as she heralded her daughter into the bookshop. "So, I was thinking that it's about time to introduce you to my favorite book," she remarked, scanning the shelves.

"But I'm already reading _Hogwarts: A History_," Lizzie reminded her.

Smiling, she plucked a book from a shelf of muggle literature and handed it to her daughter. "You were named after a character from this book," Hermione said. "Though, I think you act more like Jo than Beth. I do too, I think. But I always loved Beth. She was sweet and kind and loving, just like I hoped you would be."

Lizzie smiled as she flipped through the book. "Do you think I'm like that?" she asked.

"You absolutely are," Hermione assured her.

_Hermione sat on the exam table, refusing to let go of Draco's hand as they waited for her appointment to begin. "What if this baby is exactly like me?" she wondered. Draco chuckled softly, knowing there was more to come. "What if it's stubborn and annoying and a know-it-all? What if you end up hating the both of us? Merlin, maybe I should have just done this alone."_

_Standing, he let go of her hand and cupped her face. "Granger, when are you going to accept that you're it for me?" he asked, kissing her tenderly. "I don't care if that baby is Weasley's, I love it. It's mine in every way that matters. I don't care if it kicks me in the teeth every time I hold it, or tells me just how wrong I am about everything. I love it because it's half yours, and entirely ours."_

_Hermione pressed her lips to his. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," she murmured._

_"Stick with me, and you'll never stop hearing how much I love you."_

Mother and daughter browsed the shelves in silence. A stack of books, almost as tall as Lizzie, stood between them. Distracted by the tomes, she began to drift away from her mother. She heard Hermione warn her to stay close, but Elizabeth ignored her. It wasn't until she bumped into another patron that she looked away from the shelves. "Sorry," she murmured, looking up at the tall, redhaired man beside her. "Hey, I know you. Well, I don't, but I saw you outside."

"Where's your mum?" the man asked. Elizabeth turned to her right, but didn't see her mother. Panic set in, but the man by her side helped her remain calm. "Come on, I'll help you find her."

_Hermione stared at the black and white photo of their unborn baby. "I can't believe it's a girl," she said excitedly. "I can't believe they could tell so early. Muggle technology requires the mother to be much further along than three months."_

_"Magic, love," Draco replied._

_They continued discussing the good news as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. Draco spotted a table in a secluded corner of the pub, and led Hermione there. But Hermione's hold on his hand tightened as she stopped. He turned to look at her, wondering what the trouble was. "Ron," she said, pointing with her chin to where her friends sat by the bar._

_"Ignore him," Draco advised, once again moving toward the empty table. Hermione put one foot in front of the other, following him, and took a seat. "You don't owe him any explanations. We were together after you ended your relationship with him."_

_"Yeah, but you're...you," she replied. "They hate you, and I'm fairly certain you reciprocate that feeling. I knew what I was doing, telling Ron the baby is yours. It doesn't make it any easier to accept that I've lost my friends."_

_He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You've still got me," he promised. "Unless Weasley is on his way over here to kill me."_

Elizabeth could hear her mother's panicked cry and dragged the redhead to her. "Do you know my mum?" she asked, talking too fast to allow him to answer. "She's the best. We do this every week, and she lets me get as many books as I want. Daddy complains. Says we're going to need a bigger house soon, but Papa made space for me in his library to keep a lot of them. Hi, Mum."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, but anger still reflected in her eyes. "Elizabeth Rose, you know better than to go off on your own," she reprimanded her daughter. "And what have I told you about talking to strangers?"

"So, I'm a stranger now?" the redhead asked.

For the first time, she turned her attention to the man who had escorted her daughter back to her. "Ron," she whispered in disbelief.

_"Could we talk?" he asked, ignoring Draco completely. Hermione nodded and followed him outside. They stood in awkward silence until his temper got the better of him. "You're really with him? After how horrible he was to you when we were younger? That's the guy you want around your kid? Look, I...I know I said some things when I was mad, but I didn't mean them. I'll help you. We'll raise the baby together. You don't have to do this with him."_

_Hermione pursed her lips. She had expected this. The loyal, noble Gryffindor would, of course, make this kind of grand gesture. "She's Draco's daughter," she stated. "While I appreciate the offer, I'll have to decline. Draco won't be pushed aside to make room for you."_

Elizabeth considered the name for a moment. "Ron? Ron Weasley?" she asked. "Mum's old boyfriend?"

Ron's ears reddened. "I knew I should have burned that journal," Hermione muttered. "Yes, sweetheart, Ron and I dated a long time ago. It's, um, it's been awhile since we've seen each other. How are you, Ron?"

The redhead shrugged, never taking his eyes from the little girl standing between them. "Fine," he replied. "Work's good, life's fine, the family is happy. No complaints here."

"Are you married?" Elizabeth asked. Ron shook his head. "Do you want to be?"

Hermione whispered her name harshly. Ron chuckled as she apologized for daughter's blatant line of questioning. "She's too much like me," she joked. "We should be going. It was good seeing you again, Ron."

The books followed as Hermione led her daughter to the checkout counter. "That's Ron?" Lizzie asked. "Not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Hermione wondered as she paid for their purchases.

The little girl shrugged, accepting her new copy of _Little Women_ from her mother. "Someone more like Daddy," she decided. "I'd hate to think that guy might be my dad."

Ron, who had paid little attention to the interaction, heard only Elizabeth's last statement before she and Hermione left the shop. The book that had been in his hand fell to the floor. The only thought he could process was that Hermione's daughter might actually be his.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ron stormed into 12 Grimmauld Place, demanding that Harry give him some answers. "Did you know about this kid?" he asked.

Distracted by the broom that needed repairing, Harry paid little attention to his angry friend. "Elizabeth? Why would I not know about her?" he wondered. "Her parents did make me her godfather, after all."

"Yeah? Was the godfather ever told that I might be the kid's real father?" Ron inquired.

_Harry stood nervously on the stoop of Hermione's apartment building. He lifted his finger to press the buzzer when he heard Hermione call out his name. "Hey, hi," he greeted her. "I was just about to ask to come in."_

_"We're not home," she replied. "Um, I mean, we weren't. Well, Draco's still at the office. Why don't you come in."_

_He chuckled as she opened the door and led him upstairs. Harry sat, his leg shaking, as Hermione made tea. Neither knew how to begin, and so sat silently as they stirred sugar into their tea. "So, this is awkward," Harry declared. "Ron told us, all of us. I don't know whether to say congratulations or offer my condolences. It's not the Malfoy thing. I just remember you saying you wouldn't consider having a kid until you were forty. So, is this a good thing?"_

_Hermione smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Definitely a good thing," she replied. "I know it doesn't quite fit into my life plan, but it doesn't bother me."_

_"So, what _is_ bothering you?" he wondered. She shot him a pointed look. "Me? I'm bothering you? I came to remind you that I'm not a Weasley. We Potters are a far more tolerant and forgiving people."_

_One dark brow rose. "Is this your way of telling me you intend to make nice with my boyfriend?" she inquired._

_Harry snorted. "Good Lord, no," he replied. "No, you know I would if you wanted me to. Obviously, he's not all bad if you could make nice with him. And no, making nice is not going to be our new code phrase for shagging. Mind out of the gutter, Granger."_

_Hermione laughed, choking on a sip of her tea. "You sound like Fred and George," she remarked. "You're not really George, are you?"_

_He shook his head. "We can still be friends, right?" he asked._

_Setting down her tea, she stared at her hands. "Harry, there's something you should know."_

Rolling his eyes, Harry set aside his broom. He knew Hermione's secrets, and swore to keep them. "Do you really think that, if Lizzie were yours, Hermione would keep that from you?" he asked.

Glowering, Ron let him know that that was exactly what he thought. For a long time, Hermione had hidden her friendship with Draco. It started after the war when the pair returned to Hogwarts to complete their education. She claimed she had kept it a secret because she knew he and Harry would not approve, and Ron most certainly didn't. It was on a trip to Hogsmeade that they had been found out. He had been furious that she would make nice with the boy who had teased, tortured, and harassed her. Malfoy didn't deserve her friendship.

"I heard her ask Hermione if I was really her father," Ron said. "Why would she ask that if it wasn't true?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Lizzie has a wild imagination," he told his friend. "She came out of the womb reading. I'm sure she understands that Draco is her father."

_His eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Do...do you intend to find out?" he wondered. Not once did she look at him as she shook her head. "And Malfoy's okay with this?"_

_"He doesn't want to know," she replied. "I don't think it would change his mind if she were Ron's. He already sees the baby as his."_

_"What about Ron though?" Harry asked. "If it is his baby, don't you think he deserves to know and make the decision about his involvement for himself? I know you two aren't in a great place right now, but that could change if he knew."_

_Hermione disagreed. "He knows I slept with Draco. I don't think things will ever be right between us again."_

"If this is really bothering you, I suggest you talk to Hermione," Harry advised, wishing he had not gotten caught between his two friends. "Can I just say one thing before you do, though? Draco's the only father she's ever known. Don't do anything to ruin that."

Nodding, the redhead left 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry stared at his broom, knowing it would not be mended that day. Instead, he stepped into the fireplace and floo'd to the Malfoys' house. Lizzie looked up from her book, offering her uncle a smile. "Mum, Uncle Happy's here!" she called out. "And he looks worried."

Concerned and curious, Hermione entered the living room with a dish towel in hand. "Should I be worried too?" she inquired. "You said you couldn't come to lunch because your broom needed work. New code?"

"It's Ron," he told her, ignoring her attempt at a joke. "He wants to talk to you. And maybe we should discuss this privately."

Nodding, Hermione led him to the kitchen and warded the room against her daughter's eavesdropping. "He heard her, didn't he." It wasn't a question. Ron had found no reason to talk to her in seven years. Their meeting in the bookshop was purely coincidental, but now he wanted to see her. Elizabeth had to be the reason.

"I think it's time you performed the spell," Harry said. "Talk to him knowing that Draco is her really her father. That journal opened a can of worms that you can't close without really knowing the truth."

"Draco _is_ her father," she replied indignantly. "He was by my side when she was born, he helped name her, he stayed up at night with her when she cried or has been sick, he held her hands as she took her first steps. She has called him Daddy since she learned to speak. Ronald decided seven years ago that we no longer needed to be in each other's lives. I see no reason to invite him back in now."

Harry knew there would be no getting through to her. Hermione was more stubborn than Ron, and far more set in her ways. "So, since I'm here, feed me," he requested.

That night, as Hermione prepared for bed, she could not help but think of what Harry had said. Her back remained to Draco as he read, but every so often, she could feel his eyes on her. "Tell me the truth," she said. "How wrong have I been to not find out who Elizabeth's biological father is?"

She heard the book close, the sheet rustle, and felt his lips on her bare shoulder. "I always agreed with your reasons for not doing it," he replied.

"So, if I did it, would you be mad?" she wondered.

Sighing, he sat up and moved beside her. "It won't change the fact that she's my daughter," he told her. "If you need to do this, to know the truth, then I support you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco entered the Ministry in search of Ron. There were matters to discuss; matters that concerned his daughter. He would not lose her. If it meant never performing the paternity spell in order to keep her, then so be it.

Arriving in the Aurors' department, he spotted Harry and asked where he could find his friend. Harry pointed him towards Ron's office, and wished him luck. He walked tall and proud; the picture perfect pureblood. "Let's talk," he said, entering the office without knocking.

The redhead glanced up from his work, surprised to find his childhood enemy seated across from him. "What about?" he wondered.

"Don't play dumb, Weasley," Draco replied impatiently. "We both know I wouldn't seek you out if it wasn't important, and my daughter is the most important person in the world to me."

_They had been busy for hours, painting the nursery and assembling furniture, when Hermione gasped. Draco rushed to her side, helping her sit in the newly built rocking chair. "She kicked," she said in awe. Grabbing his hand, she placed it over the little foot that kicked from within. "Isn't that incredible?"_

_"Doesn't it hurt?" he wondered, staring at the swell of her stomach as he felt his daughter's foot once more. Hermione assured him that she felt no pain. They sat in silence, waiting for another kick. Draco was already infatuated by his unborn daughter. He laughed when he felt the tiny foot press against Hermione's stomach. "Thank you."_

_Hermione gave him a wry smile. "For what?" she wondered. "Letting you touch my stomach? You've touched many more private areas than this."_

_But Draco shook his head, taking on a more solemn expression. "No, I mean for letting me be a part of this," he replied. "You didn't have to. I didn't need to know that you're pregnant, if that's what you had wanted. I know you would have been completely capable of doing this alone. But you told me, and you let me be a part of this. I love you so much more for that."_

Ron considered the blond across from him for a moment. "And what if she's my daughter?" he wondered. "Would she still be the most important person in the world to you?"

"Yes, she would be," Draco replied. "I raised her. I was there when she was born. I kissed and plastered scraped knees, and held her when she was sick. When she has a nightmare, I'm there to comfort her. I'm the only person she's ever called daddy. I...I can't lose her."

Sighing, Ron stared at the wall so he would not have to see the distraught man worried about losing his child. "She told me the baby was yours," Ron shared. "Hermione didn't want me involved, so she said it was yours."

"And if she actually is yours?" Draco asked.

_"Really, Mother, I think it's a bit soon to be discussing a shower," Draco opined. "She's only five months along. Besides, Hermione doesn't want one, and we don't need one. We can afford the clothes and nappies and bottles. There's no need to throw a party."_

_Narcissa rolled her eyes and continued on with her planning. "It's tradition," she stated. "It's bad enough that the two of you are having a child out of wedlock, and refuse to marry. Let me have this. Let me feel that the son I raised hasn't completely turned his back on the values taught to him."_

_"Like believing that people like Hermione are beneath us?" he wondered. "Should I have upheld that belief?"_

_She shot him a scathing look. "You know that wasn't what I meant," she said angrily. "Do not accuse me of holding onto past prejudices. All I ask is that you allow me to plan this party for her. I'm not allowed to plan a wedding, after all."_

_"I'm not going to let you guilt me into this," Draco replied. "Hermione doesn't want one."_

_Narcissa sighed as she set aside invitation samples, trimmed with pink lace and pearls. "After everything that's happened to her, I just wanted to do something nice," she said softly. "She deserves something good. This is her family now, and I want her to feel like she's a part of it."_

_There was no disagreeing with that. Her parents hadn't returned to England, the Weasleys shunned her, and all she was left with was the Malfoy family. "I'll talk to her," he relented._

Ron had no idea what to say. He had never considered fatherhood. Though he had grown up in a loving family with a father who adored his children, Ron knew it was not the life he wanted. At least not at his age. He wanted to live freely, to travel, to make up for the years of fun he had lost while aiding Harry in his quest to destroy Voldemort.

"I don't know," he finally admitted. "I would hate to see Elizabeth get hurt by all this. It's not her fault Hermione lied."

Draco scoffed as he readied to leave. "That's my wife you're calling a liar," he said warningly.

Ron shrugged. "It's the truth," he retorted. "She said the kid was yours, knowing full well it could have been mine. I'd be careful of letting her do that spell on her own. Who's to say she won't lie again."

_They laid in bed that night, willing sleep to come. Hermione had spent the day listening to Narcissa's many ideas for the baby shower, and Draco had spent the day apologizing for his mother's overbearing behavior. "Do you think we should tell them?" he wondered._

_"Tell who what?" Hermione asked sleepily._

_"My parents," he replied. "About the baby."_

_Groaning, she struggled to sit upright. "We did that already," she reminded, rubbing her eyes. "What else is there to tell them?"_

_Draco nervously bit his lip, hoping he would not have to say it. But Hermione was tired and seemed unable to grasp exactly what he was hinting at. "That there's a possibility that the baby is a Weasley," he said. "What if it comes out with red hair and an abnormally large appetite? They'll probably catch on that something isn't right."_

_"Brown hair is dominant," she mumbled, lying down again. "It would be quite rare that the baby has red hair, or blonde. Poor thing is going to look exactly like me. Boring and brown."_

_"You're beautiful," he told her, holding her close. "Our daughter will be beautiful. I think we should let my parents know though. Not that it should change their feelings about you or the baby, but I don't know what their plans are. There are provisions in their wills that take the Malfoy blood into account. If the baby is a Weasley, they'll want to change those."_

_"What if telling them means being forced to do a paternity spell?"_

Draco stared with icy, gray eyes. "I trust my wife," he stated bitingly. "I can't imagine why she would choose me to be Lizzie's father though. You're such a treat to be around. If you'll excuse me, I made plans to take my daughter to the park today." He returned home to find his wife and child waiting for him. Hermione glanced at him curiously, silently wondering where he had gone. Asking her to join him in the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of tea and sat down. "I don't want you to perform the spell. I don't want Ron Weasley to ever think he has a place in this family."

"How does not doing the spell keep him away?" she wondered. "Wouldn't it be better to know for sure?"

Sighing exasperatedly, he knew she had a point. "Fine, then we lie."


	9. Chapter 9

Just a little note from me to you - this is going to be my last story for awhile. My creative juices are tapped, so it's time for a break.

* * *

Chapter 9

_For the first time in a year, Hermione entered Malfoy Manor full of dread. The last time her heart hammered and face warmed at the thought of the grand estate, she had been captured and was about to be tortured. The baby shower felt remarkably similar. "She won't even tell me who she invited," she bemoaned as Draco led her inside. "Who could she have invited? I had exactly two female friends, and I'm pretty sure Ron got them in the break up. Because one is his sister, and last I heard, he's dating the other."_

_"Weasley's dating Loony Lovegood?" Draco asked, shocked by the news. "Doesn't seem his type."_

_"Don't change the subject," she snapped. "You know who she invited, and you're keeping secrets from me."_

_His eyebrows rose incredulously. "I'm going to chalk that up to the hormones and let it go," he decided, escorting her into the drawing room. Her hold on his hand tightened as he opened the door. Narcissa was the first to greet her before questioning her son's presence. "It was a stipulation of getting here. I'm forced to suffer through this too."_

_Hermione surveyed the gathered crowd with wide eyes. Most were older women, friends of Narcissa's. Some were girls she recognized from Hogwarts. They were the kind of girls who teased her about her bushy hair, the longer length of her skirt, and the fact that she was a muggleborn. One face, one that was formerly friendly, stood out. "Ginny?" she asked._

"Mummy, someone's at the door," Elizabeth announced as she dressed for school. "May I answer it?"

"You don't have pants on. No, you may not answer the door," Hermione called back, making her way to the living room. She was taken aback by who stood on the other side. "Ginny?"

The redhead stood tall and confident as she asked to be allowed in. Nodding, Hermione stepped aside. "Ron's been talking about you a lot lately," she commented, taking a seat on the sofa. "He's been known to blow things out of proportion, so I thought I'd come talk to you. What he's been saying - is it true?"

It had been years since the women had last seen one another. While Harry had remained a loyal friend, his wife had made it her anger and disgust known.

_"Mum seemed to think it was a good idea that I come," Ginny stated, arms crossed and eyes hard. "Don't really know why. She's not exactly thrilled that you dumped Ron for Malfoy. Besides, Narcissa invited her too, and she didn't show."_

_Tired of being seen as the wrongdoer, Hermione lost the little patience she had left. "You know where the door is. Feel free to see yourself out," she said. "I'll be more than happy to let Narcissa know you had to leave."_

_Red brows rose, but Ginny left in a huff. "You're terrifying," Draco commented as he watched the redhead go. She shot him a pointed look, but Draco shook his head. "I honestly had no idea she was invited. I don't know where my mother got the idea that the two of you were still friends. Maybe she just thought a familiar face would make this a bit easier."_

_"Now I feel bad about kicking her out," Hermione replied remorsefully. "I'll apologize to your mother."_

_"Don't bother," Narcissa interjected. "She's been snide and rude since she showed up. I never should have sent invitations to Weasleys. I'm sorry, sweetheart."_

Hermione remained standing, glaring at the witch. "That all depends on what he's been saying," she retorted. "Frankly, this isn't the time to discuss your brother. I need to get my daughter to school. Perhaps another time."

"I just want to know if she's Ron's," Ginny said, following her to the base of the stairs.

Mouth set in a straight line, Hermione turned and glared. "She's mine," she replied definitively. "Ron and I broke up seven years ago. I don't care what your family thinks of me, or the way I've chosen to live my life. Your brother was more interested in painting me as an adulterer than a friend. That would have been fine if it were true. Draco has proven himself to be far more loyal than the group of Gryffindors I used to call friends. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must be going."

Behind her, Ginny apologized, stopping Hermione in her tracks. "I didn't come here to fight," she confessed. "I just...I've listened to the horrible things my brother has said about you over the years, even before you told him you were pregnant. From the moment you broke up really, he's been angry about it. And then Harry comes home after seeing you and Elizabeth, and she just...she sounds great. I've even been told that Malf...Draco isn't so bad. I just wanted to know if I really have a niece or not."

_When the shower ended, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. The Malfoys' house elves were busy cleaning up and transporting all the presents back to her flat. She had had a surprisingly good time, and failed to notice when Draco slipped away to spend time with his father. Pansy Parkinson had even asked to make plans to go shopping._

_"Narcissa, all of this was incredible," she said, hugging the woman who had become a mother to her. "Thank you so much. I just...thank you."_

_A warm, loving smile touched the older witch's lips. "You know we would do anything for you," she replied. "Even if..."_

_She stopped short, and that worried Hermione. "Even if what?" she wondered. And then it dawned on her that Draco had spoken to his parents. "He told you, didn't he?"_

_"Yes, and it doesn't matter," Narcissa stated. "You are a member of this family. Draco will be the best father to that little girl. He wants this. He wants to be with you and the baby so much. It doesn't bother him that it might be another man's child. He's already in love with the both of you."_

_There were tears in her eyes as she hugged the older woman. "You're not mad?" she asked._

_Holding her shoulders, Narcissa pulled away so they were face to face. "You're doing what you believe is best for the baby," she said. "If you thought Ron Weasley was the right man to be the father of your child, you would have stayed with him. You didn't make this decision on a whim, and I won't find fault with the one you made."_

Hermione studied the girl she had once called a friend. It had been seven years since they had last seen one another, but Ginny had not changed. She was still strong willed and fiery and beautiful. But for the first time since her brother's death, she looked grieved. Hermione wasn't sure she was convinced the younger witch's motives were entirely pure.

"Did you come here on your brother's behalf?" she inquired. "Were you hoping that if you were nice enough, I'd tell you that Ron is really Lizzie's father?"

Ginny shook her head, red hair flying as she did so. "No, I...he doesn't know I'm here," she replied. "Harry doesn't even know."

Lips pursed, Hermione turned her head to see her daughter beginning to make her way downstairs. "Fine," she relented. "But when you do talk to your brother, you can tell him that Elizabeth is Draco's daughter."


	10. Chapter 10

Monty Python is referenced in this chapter. I don't own that either. That reminds me - look up _Holy Grail_ on Amazon.

* * *

Chapter 10

Hermione poured through the Malfoys' library, searching for a book that held the answers she so desperately sought. Before she could perform the paternity spell, she needed to know that Ron couldn't take Lizzie if she were, in fact, his daughter. They needed to be protected, or else live with the lie they had kept up for seven years.

"Help you find something?"

She turned, startled to find Lucius standing in the doorway. "Just looking," she mumbled.

He joined her, studying the titles she browsed. "You and Draco aren't having problems, I hope," he said worriedly as she removed a tome regarding custody laws.

Sighing, Hermione reshelved the book. "No, it's Ron I'm worried about," she admitted. "Draco's name is on her birth certificate, but if Ron fathered her, I need to know the ramifications. I don't want him to be able to take her away."

"He won't," Lucius promised.

"You know, I always thought Lizzie had your eyes," she commented, taking a seat on the leather sofa. "Maybe they are Ron's though. There is some common ancestry between the Malfoys and Weasleys. It's a trait she could have inherited from either family. I just...I don't know what to do if she's his."

He sat beside her, showing an unusual display of affection and comfort for his daughter-in-law. Rarely had Lizzie's paternity been discussed, but the run-in with Weasley was the spark that lit the fuse. Whatever measures needed to be taken to ensure Elizabeth's status as a Malfoy, Lucius would see to it.

_"Your mother thinks you need a proper house," Lucius stated as he watched Draco paint the nursery. "After the...tour, I have to agree. This flat is far too small for three people."_

_Putting down the brush, Draco turned to face his father and scowled. "This place is fine," he replied. "Besides, babies tend to be small. I doubt she'll take up a lot of room."_

_"My granddaughter deserves more than a broom closet for a room," came the older man's argument. "She's not Potter living in the muggle world. This child is a Malfoy, and she deserves better."_

_Draco stared at the newly painted, lavender-colored wall. Their flat was small, but homey. It was the first time he had ever felt safe in his living environment, and he was reluctant to leave. "After what I told you, you're still okay with this?" he wondered, unable to face his father._

_Lucius examined the rocking chair that sat in the corner of the small room. "Would you prefer that I be angry?" he inquired. "And just whom do you suggest should be the cause of that anger? I think it's admirable that you have agreed to raise a child who might not be your own. While my feelings regarding Hermione have been less than favorable in the past, I've come to respect the person she has become. So, tell me - who should I be mad at?"_

_"No one," Draco responded. "Just the situation. Either way, she's a halfblood. If she's not biologically my halfblood, are you okay with her having the Malfoy name?"_

_"She's a Malfoy," Lucius said definitively. "End of discussion."_

The books had been left on the coffee table while Hermione prepared dinner. Draco leafed through the pages, growing more concerned with each word he read. Why his wife was researching custody law, he couldn't say, but he intended to get some answers. "Thinking about casting that spell?" he inquired, entering the kitchen with a book in hand.

Hermione dropped the spoon she had been holding, and turned to face him. "Yes, I am," she said. "I think it's about time we found out, don't you? Your father lent me the books because I want to make sure Ron can have no claim to her if she is his."

"Have you read this?" he asked. "'Pureblood males can gain full custody of a halfblood by right of blood status.' This is archaic. He's met her once. The court can really give him custody of a child he knows nothing about?"

Hermione shook her head and returned to the pot of sauce she had been stirring. "Your father said that law is no longer upheld," she assured him. "And because your name is on her birth certificate, you have legal claim over her, not Ron. I see no reason to put this off any longer."

"What's to stop him from seeking legal claim?" Draco asked.

_The bigger she grew and the more uncomfortable she became, the more Hermione wanted out. With two months to go, she was not sure if she would survive. "I'm a whale," she proclaimed. "I'm that guy from _Meaning of Life,_ the one who explodes after eating the dinner mint. Stick a pin in me and I'll pop."_

_Draco chuckled as he helped her up from the couch. "You're not marine life. You're not a morbidly obese overeater. Being stuck with a pin will only provide minor discomfort for a second or two," he told her. "Personally, I think you're beautiful and in need of some ice cream."_

_"Because I'm not fat enough?" she asked. Shaking his head, Draco ignored the question and Apparated to Diagon Alley. "I hate that you're thin," she decided as they approached the ice cream parlor. "I used to be thin."_

_"I'd love you even if you weighed a thousand pounds," he promised, kissing her temple. He opened the door, but Hermione stood by his side, frozen. Looking from her to the shop, he saw the reason. Ron was seated at a table for two with his brother, George. "We'll go somewhere else."_

_Head held high, Hermione entered and took a seat. "I think I'd like a banana split," she decided. "No strawberry ice cream though. I don't think she likes strawberries. Ask for mint chocolate chip instead."_

_"Two spoons?" Draco asked, receiving a smile and a nod. "Gonna make me eat the vanilla while you hog the chocolate?"_

_Again, she nodded. "I'll share the mint chocolate chip," she conceded as he kissed her and left to place their order. She wasn't alone long. Glancing up, she smiled when George approached. "Fancy seeing you here."_

_"I heard it's a good place to pick up girls. No one told me they were twelve and under," George joked nonchalantly. "You look happy. Life's treating you well?"_

_She looked at Draco, and let him know that life was good. "Ron's not coming over?" she asked._

_"I don't think he's ready to talk just yet," he admitted. "He just...I think it's still hard for him, seeing you like this."_

Draco fixed the blankets around his daughter as she watched him. "You look sad, Daddy," she observed. "Are you and Mummy fighting?"

Sighing, he finished his task and sat down beside her. "I know you know what's been going on even if we haven't talked to you about it," he began. "Mummy wants to find out for sure that I'm your dad. I have to be honest with you though, I'm scared."

"You're still my dad," she told him. "You've always been my dad. You'll always be my dad. I don't want another one."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been seven years since Hermione last visited the Burrow. She was just as nervous this time as she had been back then. Her hand shook as she raised it to knock, then stepped back to wait for someone to grant her entrance. Days earlier, she had written to Ron, asking to meet. In turn, he invited her to Sunday lunch. The door opened as her heart pounded loudly in her ears. Ron offered a nervous, hesitant smile and invited her in.

"You okay with talking in my old room?" he asked, leading her upstairs. Hermione nodded as she followed. After charming the door to keep out eavesdroppers and intruders, he took a seat on the bed. "I'm guessing this has to do with Elizabeth."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione nodded. "I wanted to say I'm sorry," she began. "When I...found out I was pregnant, it was easier to just pretend she was Draco's. It was wrong of me to not know for sure."

Ron scowled. "Why are you telling me this?" he wondered.

_Hermione huffed as she paced. She was a week overdue, and ready for her pregnancy to end. "Get the damn thing out," she complained. Her legs and back hurt, and she needed to sit. "I love you, but get out."_

_"Me or the baby?" Draco wondered, stroking her stomach. Hermione merely glared, refusing to dignify the question with a response. "I know you're uncomfortable, but she'll come. Just relax."_

Sighing, she realized she had no idea why she felt the need to apologize. After all, it had been nearly a decade since they had last spoken. He had wanted no part in her life once she took up with Draco, and Hermione was content to let him walk away.

"I think I'm telling you because I've always believed she's Draco's," she responded. "I'm scared of finding that that might not be true. More than that though, I'm afraid of what might happen if she's yours."

_She had only just fallen asleep when her water broke. It didn't even wake her. But Draco felt the fluid against his leg and panicked. "Get up," he shouted, shaking her awake. Slowly, Hermione released a sigh and opened her eyes. "Get up! Get up!"_

_"Is the house on fire?" she asked, struggling to sit up. "And did I wet the bed?"_

_He grabbed the bag that had been packed weeks ago, and rounded the bed. "I think the baby's coming," he said, a mix of fear and excitement. He helped her to her feet, and together, they Apparated to St. Mungo's._

Ron scoffed. "You're afraid I'll take the kid," he muttered. Space was needed, and he left his bed to rearrange the knick-knacks atop his old dresser. "I'm not you, Hermione. I wouldn't take her away from her family."

Hermione felt like she had been punched in the stomach. "Is that...that's really what you think of me?" she wondered. "This stopped being my family the minute I told you I was pregnant. You saw to that. Did you really hate Draco that much that you were willing to throw away a seven year friendship?"

He turned to face her, his features reddening as he glared angrily at her. "I offered to raise her!" he shouted. "I offered to be there for you. You turned me down. You stayed away from us. You kept my daughter from me."

_Hermione stared at her bent knees, wondering how much longer she would have to wait to meet her daughter. With that impatience came the anxiety that she would soon be a mother. "What if I can't do this?" she asked. "What if I...I'm bad at it? I don't like being bad at things. I actively avoid doing things I'm bad at."_

_"Explains why I haven't seen you on a broom since first year," Draco quipped, fluffing her pillows._

_"You don't think about these things?" she asked._

_Sighing, he sat down on the side of her bed. "When it comes to you, no," he admitted. "I know you'll be a good mother. You're caring and loving. There's not a bad bone in your body, except for that wonky elbow of yours. This little girl is going to be lucky to have you for a mum."_

_She held out her hand to him. "She's lucky to have you for a father too," she replied softly. "I know you and Lucius had a rocky relationship, but you're not him. I'm glad she has you to run to when I'm crazy."_

"She's not yours, Ron!" Hermione insisted, feeling tears sting her eyes. "You met her once, and that lasted two minutes. You're not her father. She's not your daughter. I'm sorry you overheard what she said, but I won't let you break up my family."

She turned to leave, stopping only when he spoke. "I could go to the Ministry. Demand a paternity spell be performed," he stated.

Her hand rested on the doorknob as she turned to face him. "You think you're hurting me with these threats?" she asked. "Go ahead. Go right to Kingsley and make your demands. But first think about the six year old who'll be caught in the middle of all this. At the end of the day, she's still mine. I'm still married to Draco. Our relationship won't change. The only one who gets hurt is Lizzie. Think about that, Ron."

_Hermione cried, too tired to keep going. Despite the cheers of encouragement from Draco and the healers around her, she was not as positive that she could continue. "One more, love," Draco murmured, wiping her sweaty brow. "One more and she's here. Our little girl will be here."_

_Nodding once, she bore down and made the final push. She heard a cry and breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes closed only for the briefest of moments before she was asked if she wanted to hold her daughter. Eyes opened, head snapped up, and she was full of energy. "Yes, now," she begged. A small pink bundle was placed in her arms, and Hermione saw her daughter's face for the first time. "She's perfect."_

Hermione entered Malfoy Manor, searching for Lucius. If anyone could help, it would be Lucius. He sat in his study, surrounded by books and paperwork, but he set aside his quill when he spotted her. "I need your help."

"Shut the door," he instructed. After doing as she was told, Hermione took a seat, and told him about her conversation with Ron. A face that never before betrayed emotion was suddenly overcome. He has angry and fearful, worried that he could lose his granddaughter. Silently, he rose and rounded the desk. Taking hold of Hermione's hands, he drew her up and held her close. "I will take care of this."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione stared at the spellbook she had borrowed from the Malfoys' library. For days, she had read and reread the paternity spell, but had yet to work up the nerve to cast it. Lucius had vowed to take care of Ron, but she knew nothing of his plan. It scared her, the lengths he would go to to keep his family together.

"Just do it," Draco said, startling her. "You could be saving my father the trouble of killing your ex."

She looked up at him sadly as a new, unwanted thought occurred to her. "Will things change?" she wondered. "Between you and me - will they change if Lizzie isn't yours?"

Frowning, he sat beside her and shook his head. "Why would they?" he asked. "I will always love Lizzie. Lizzie will always be my daughter. I've known for a long time that there's a chance that, biologically, she might not be mine. Knowing for sure won't change anything though. I'm a husband and a father, and those are the jobs I want."

_Lucius and Narcissa quietly entered Hermione's room as she slept. Draco, seated near the window, held his newly born daughter in his arms. Looking up, he grinned and waved them closer. "Her name is Elizabeth Rose," he told them proudly. "A little over seven pounds, and as beautiful as her mother."_

_While Narcissa cried, Lucius stepped forward with his arms open. "May I?" he asked. Wary, Draco held his daughter tighter and took a step back. "I won't hurt her. We both know I fear Hermione far too much to let any harm come to the baby. I just want to hold my granddaughter."_

_Draco asked him to sit before placing Elizabeth in his father's arms. He laughed softly at the sight of his uncomfortable father. "First time you've held a baby?" he inquired._

_Clearing his throat, Lucius settled back in the chair and repositioned Elizabeth. "It's been awhile," he conceded. "Merlin, she is perfect."_

Like his son, Lucius actively tried to avoid the Aurors' office. His only grandchild was a good enough reason to break that rule, however. Without knocking, he entered Ron Weasley's office and made himself comfortable while the redhead stared disbelievingly.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Came to chat," Lucius drawled, removing a stack of parchment from his blazer pocket. "My daughter-in-law worries, you know. Normally, I would see that as Hermione being Hermione, but these new concerns of hers have become concerns of mine as well. I believe we have you to...thank for that."

Ron scowled as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't want the kid," he stated. "I have no intention of separating her from her family."

"You just wanted to scare her a bit, didn't you?" Lucius asked, smirking. "Yes, it is such fun to put a little fear in someone we feel wronged us. And convincing a mother that she might lose her only child, well, clearly she had that coming."

Blue eyes widened. "It wasn't like that," Ron mumbled. "I was mad. I wasn't thinking."

Nodding, Lucius laid the parchment before him. "Then sign this."

_"Perhaps the three of you should stay with your mother and me for a little while," Lucius suggested when Hermione was discharged from the hospital. "While I believe you're fully capable of handling a newborn, it might be nice to have a couple extra pairs of hands around."_

_Hermione smiled, pleased that the wizard who had for so long hated her was now offering her a place in his home. "Are you asking us to live with you so you don't have to hand Elizabeth back to me?" she wondered. He had the good sense to look chagrined, but still held his granddaughter. "Were you like this when Draco was born?"_

_Glancing down at the baby held protectively in his arms, Lucius shook his head. "I regret to say I was not," he murmured. "It feels like I've gotten a second chance with Lizzie though."_

_"Lizzie," Hermione considered the nickname. "I like that."_

Ron grabbed the documents and read them over before scribbling his name in all the right places. "Happy?" he asked.

Lucius pocketed the documents and stood. "Ecstatic." He left the Ministry and arrived at his son's house. Lizzie sat on the front lawn with a book, but set it aside when she spotted him. "What are you doing out here?"

"This is the best place in the whole house to read," she told him. "Well not in the house, but you know what I mean. Besides, Mummy's upset about something, and Daddy's with her. It's easier to be out here. Is she upset about me?"

He knelt in front of her. "Not...directly," he admitted. "You've been asking about your father, and your mother wants to tell you. Certain things needed to be handled first though."

"Papa, if it's not really Daddy, don't tell me, okay?" she asked.

_Though the offer to move into the Manor was rejected, the newly created guest bedroom in their flat was set up for Lucius and Narcissa. So enamored was Lucius that he spent much of his free time with the new family._

_"You reckon he's ever going home again?" Draco wondered as Hermione fed Elizabeth and he folded laundry. "His things are slowly migrating here. I don't want to live with my mummy and daddy anymore. That's why I moved out of their house."_

_"Hmm, I thought you moved out because your child would be here," Hermione commented. "Were you actually seeking your independence? I think you did it wrong."_

_Sighing, he took the baby from her arms so Hermione could redress. "I wasn't looking for independence," he replied. "I was looking for a home. I love my parents, but this is my family now."_

_She rose from the rocking chair and stood before him. "You've always got one," she promised. "And I love you almost as much as your father loves Lizzie."_

_Draco chuckled as she kissed him. "He's head over heels for her, isn't he."_

Nodding, he picked her up and carried her inside. "I don't want you to think badly of your mother though," he stated. "She did the right thing all those years ago, choosing your daddy."

Lizzie kissed his cheek as he took her to her father's study. "I know, Papa," she murmured. "But what happens if that Ron guy is really my dad? Is Mummy gonna marry him?"

Draco, who seemed to have heard them coming, stood outside the study. Arms crossed, he smirked at the sight before him. "Who is Mummy marrying?" he inquired, taking his daughter from her grandfather's arms. "Because, last I checked, I married her a long time ago."

Lucius entered the study and hugged Hermione. "I have something for you," he said, pulling away. He reached into his pocket and produced the documents Ron had signed earlier. "I thought it would be good to have these, just in case."

"Statement of Parental Rights," she read. "You convinced him to sign over rights he might not have? Is this legal?"

He nodded, a smile lifting the corners of his lips. "It didn't require much effort on my part," he confided. "I think he felt guilty about what was said to you. But now there's nothing holding you back from finding out the truth, is there?"

Sighing, Hermione was forced to admit that there was nothing keeping her from learning her daughter's true parentage now.


	13. Chapter 13

This is the last chapter! I also wrote an alternate ending, ya know, in case people aren't happy with the outcome.

* * *

Chapter 13

_"Please sleep," Draco begged tiredly. It was just past three in the morning, and Lizzie had been crying for an hour. He had refused to allow Hermione to be up, insisting she needed her rest as well. After several objections, he cast a silencing charm on their room so she would not hear Elizabeth's cries. "Just stop crying and sleep. Please, baby, I know you're tired too."_

_"Need a hand?"_

_Turning, he saw his father standing in the doorway, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," the young man mumbled, handing over his daughter. He watched his father gently rock the little girl, whispering sweet nothings to her as he told her how pretty she was. "How do you do it? I mean, did you do this when I was her age? And if you didn't, how do you do it?"_

_Sighing, Lucius smiled as Lizzie's cries began to grow softer. "I don't know," he admitted. "I didn't hold you often, I'm sorry to say. I remember being...relieved that you were a boy. It meant we only had to have you to carry on the Malfoy name. That was as far as my interest in children went."_

_"Sorry to disappoint," Draco muttered, leaning against the changing table._

_But Lucius disagreed. "You were never a disappointment," he stated. "I didn't say that often enough when you were growing up, and I'm sorry for that, Draco. Now, doing this - raising a baby who might not be yours - I've never been more proud of you."_

_"Thank you, Father."_

Hermione's hand shook as she picked up her daughter's hairbrush. Today was the day they would learn the truth. Pulling out a few hairs, she entwined them with Draco's and raised her wand. It would be minutes before she had any results. Leaving the master bedroom, she warded it with locks and a timer, and went in search of her family.

Father and daughter sat on the floor, their backs against the sofa and a book open between them. Lizzie was giving Draco an in depth description of the characters in her book, while he nodded politely every now and then. He spotted his wife and smiled, silently asking her to join them. "You okay?" he whispered when she took a seat beside him. Her only response was a shrug.

"Daddy, are you listening?" Elizabeth inquired, her lips pursed. "Because this is important."

He pulled her onto his lap so Hermione could see the book as well. "Of course I am, baby," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "You were telling me about Meg."

_A small gathering of Slytherins congregated in their living room. Pansy Parkinson bounced on the balls of her feet, excited to meet the newest Malfoy. "I bet she looks just like Hermione," she told Blaise Zabini. "Merlin, I hope she does. I think it would be unfortunate for a girl to resemble Draco."_

_"You make it sound like he's deformed or something," Blaise replied with a laugh. "Besides, aren't you the one who went on and on about how handsome he was, and how beautiful your children would be?"_

_Hermione entered with a small bundle of pink blankets. "There better not be any more Malfoy children in the world," she chided, passing the group to sit down. Pansy sat beside her, anxious to hold the baby. Hermione settled Elizabeth in the raven-haired girl's arms, nervous about doing so._

_Blaise and Theodore Nott hung back, content to see the baby from a distance. The listened to Pansy gush and coo and proclaim the child's immense beauty. "I think she wants one," Theo commented, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "My condolences, mate."_

_Indigo eyes widened at the thought. They had only been together a handful of months. It was too soon to discuss starting a family. It then occurred to him that Hermione and Draco hadn't begun dating until after she got pregnant._

_"They're fun," Draco assured his friend. "I think being a dad is the best thing that ever happened to me."_

As Lizzie talked, Hermione felt her wand vibrate and knew the spell was complete. She excused herself and returned to the master bedroom, her heart palpitating with each passing second. The small bundle of hair sat on the dresser, glowing with a faint blue aura. A choked sob escaped her as she sat down.

"Where'd Mummy go?" Elizabeth wondered, shutting her book.

Draco picked up the book and skimmed the pages. "She had to check on something," he told her. "Papa mentioned something to me yesterday. He told me that he thinks you're worried that I'm going to go away if Mummy's spell reveals that I'm not your father. Is that true?"

Looking down, her face hidden by a curtain of brown hair, the little girl shrugged. "Would you?" she asked.

Crooking a finger under her chin, Draco turned his daughter's head to him. "Is that what you want?" he wondered. "Because I know I could never leave you. Whatever that spells says, I'm your dad, sweetheart."

_"Draco really loves her, doesn't he?" Pansy commented, watching the new father feed his baby girl._

_Hermione grinned proudly as she looked at her boyfriend. "He really does," she confirmed. "I think he loves her more than he loves me."_

_"You're tied," Draco interjected. "And don't start making me choose between the two of you."_

_"Because you'd pick the infant?" Theo asked. Smirking at his girlfriend, Draco nodded. "It's the nappy changes and spit up, isn't it. You're a masochist."_

_Draco merely shrugged. "I love her too much to mind all that."_

He entered the bedroom and sat down beside his wife. In her hand was a small bundle of hair, and he knew to whom it belonged. The spell was complete, and Hermione knew the truth about their daughter's paternity. It killed him, not knowing, but he feared rushing her. Instead, he held her hand. "I love you," he said. "I'm always going to love you. Whatever the spells says, nothing changes."

_Lizzie had finally fallen asleep, and the new parents breathed a sigh of relief. Standing over her cradle, they watched the gentle rise and fall of her little chest. Draco's arm wound around Hermione as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "I'm always going to love you."_

_"Do you love me enough to marry me?" she asked._

_Draco turned to face her. "Yes, I do."_

Hermione took a deep breath as she held his hand tighter. "I, um, the spell is done," she told him. "I always knew. There was always that feeling that she was really yours. Every time I look at her, I see you. Remember how late she was? That's when I first realized she had to be yours. She couldn't possibly have been two weeks late, right? It had to be only a week."

"Love, what are you telling me?" he asked nervously.

A hesitant smile graced her lips. "What I'm saying is," she stopped to take a deep breath, "congratulations, Draco, you're a daddy."


End file.
